


Merry Christmas Baby

by SailorLestrade



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Challenge 2015 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Best present ever, Christmas, F/M, Lingerie, Semi-smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki gets you the best gift ever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas Baby

“Sweetie, wake up.” Loki said, shaking you gently. You thought you were going to get to sleep in this Christmas. Loki’s family didn’t celebrate the holiday and you weren’t going to your families this year. But, unfortunately, the god of mischief had other ideas. “Come on. Your present is waiting.”

“Loki, it’s too early.” You groaned.

“Come on.” He said. “I picked out something special and I’m excited for you to see it. Well, first you have to put on my first Christmas present.”

“Put on?” You asked. Loki pointed to a chair that set in the corner of the room. Green and black lingerie laid there. It was silky with lace trim and looked expensive but you knew it would make you look drop dead gorgeous. “Mine?”

“Of course baby.” He kissed you. “Go put it on.” You climbed out of bed. You had been sleeping naked due to what had happened the night before with Loki taping mistletoe on the headboard. Oh, all the places that he kissed…

You slid into the lingerie, loving the way the green silk felt against your skin. You smiled softly as you felt Loki’s lips on your neck. But before you could say or do anything else, a black blindfold was placed over your eyes. You gasped a bit.

“What are you doing Loki?” You asked. His lips ghosted on the sensitive spot on your neck. He nipped it gently, bringing out different noises.

“Getting you ready for your surprise.” He held your hand and started to lead you out of the room. “Don’t worry baby. I won’t let anything happen to you. I won’t let you run into a wall.”

“Says the god of mischief.” You laughed. You knew he was smirking. You knew Loki very well.

Or, at least you thought you did.

He brought you to the living room and stood you in the middle of the room. He was smiling at you, hoping that you would love your present, all nice and wrapped up for you.

“Are you ready my love?” He asked. You nodded, a little excited to see what he had got you. “Okay. Here you are.” He took off your blindfold. You gasped.

Sitting in a chair, completely naked except for a green bow strategically placed, was none other than Tom Hiddleston. Your eyes widened and you turned to look at Loki.

“Is that Tom Hiddleston?” You asked. Loki smiled and nodded.

“He was more than willing to join us.” Loki explained. You looked at Tom.

“Is that true?” You asked. He stood up and kissed you deeply, even pushing his tongue into your mouth. After a small make out, he pulled away. “I’ll take that as a yes.” You smiled.

“Are you ready my love?” Loki asked, both his and Tom’s hands going to you.

“I know I am.” Tom said, licking his lips. You smirked then.

“When do we start?” They looked at each other, ready to give you the most pleasure you had had in a long, long time.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!!


End file.
